


i think we match quite well

by moonpower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Minor Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Rivals to Lovers, Volleyball Dorks in Love, aka haikyuu au, mentioned ot21 ensemble, oikawa!jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpower/pseuds/moonpower
Summary: Renjun should really stop gawking at Jaemin before the boy notices but he was too late. Jaemin caught his gaze when the boy looked over at Jungsan's side of the court. Renjun was about to avert his gaze when Jaemin smirked, ran his fingers over his newly dyed pink hair, messing it up even more, and, honest to God, winked at Renjun."Fuck."Or, alternatively: the five times Na Jaemin has been nothing but Huang Renjun's rival on the court and the one time he became something more.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 35
Kudos: 316
Collections: RENMIN FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	i think we match quite well

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT #RM065: jaemin and renjun are sworn enemies when they’re playing on the court. and renjun can’t focus in the nationals game because jaemin’s newly dyed pink hair is... too distracting
> 
> to my prompter: im sorry if i strayed away from ur orginal prompt hhhh i hope u still like it ; __ ;
> 
> sorry for the inaccuracies in the volleyball matches scenes. all my knowledge of vb came from haikyuu and some bits i remember from 9th grade pe class oof i do know that final games in haikyuu consist of 5 sets but i cut it down into 3 bc i was too lazy to write that many game scenes hehe
> 
> also, title is taken from 7 days!! (stream ridin)

_1._

The sound of a whistle being blown nearly shocked Renjun out of his wits. He has been too concentrated on strategizing what sets they may play after the timeout that he didn’t notice it already ended.

Today was their final game before nationals. If they were to win, they will represent Seoul in Interhigh, the national volleyball high school championships.

Renjun’s high school, Jungsan High School, was among the powerhouses in the high school volleyball scene in Seoul. Against them today was also a powerhouse which was Inhun High School, known for their solid serve-and-block strategies and heavy defences.

Renjun resumed to his spot as their team’s setter. Now, Renjun may be humble but he knows what he is capable of. He got scouted by Jungsan back in his third year in middle school although his past school never really shined in tournaments. But Renjun was able to bring his team into the top four with his sheer wit and rapid strategizing that was honed through years of practising and analysing volleyball games. He was not one to boast but he was given the title of volleyball genius by his middle school and their current coach.

He wasn’t a regular yet, but he was in line as Taeyong’s successor. He already has his fair share of games he had played as the team’s setter in the early rounds of eliminations. Their coach letting him experience and making him adapt to the intensity of Interhigh games. But as they reach the games against other powerhouses, Taeyong has to resume being the team’s setter.

Unfortunately today, Taeyong sprained his ankle when he tried to after a cross-quick by Inhun’s ace, Kim Doyoung. Renjun had to substitute him in the most pressuring time of the game, halfway in the last set. Both teams had won one set and are now fighting neck-on-neck for the last set.

Renjun calmed his nerves and stretched his fingers. He was so far doing great, playing the same way he plays in their practice matches despite of the pressure trying to pull them down. They are only three points away from winning, but they only have a one-point gap. Renjun deduces that a deuce would probably happen, but he can’t afford for it to stretch into 30s as he can feel their players’ fatigue, especially Yuta and their captain, Johnny, who have been playing since the beginning.

The whistle was blown again as Inhun called for a pinch server. Renjun stared at the black-haired boy who seems to be his age. The boy was the same height as him, lanky and slender. He can see the tremors on the boy’s hand who’s gripping the number card.

The boy replaced Qian Kun, one of Inhun’s middle blockers, a third year. The boy went to the back, his pale blue and white jersey screaming the number thirteen. He held the ball with his two hands and waited for the referee’s whistle.

Renjun knows how he should never let his guard down no matter how unkempt his enemy is, let alone a first year who was acknowledged by a powerhouse school enough to have him serve as a pinch server at the stressful time of a game.

But once the whistle was blown, the ball bounced from the floor, was thrown in the air, and the next thing Renjun knows, the ball already landed at the very corner of their side of the court.

_A no-touch, service ace._

Renjun knew how their team was beyond shocked as Inhun screamed towards their golden boy. But he also knew better than to let that shock threw him off and regarded the boy’s serve as beginner’s luck.

“Don’t mind!” Johnny yelled, “We’ll get the next one!”

The black-haired boy resumed to his spot, dribbling the ball first before jumping for a serve. Again, a powerful serve. But Yuta was fast enough to receive it but the receive was off. Renjun browsed through his options and decided to toss it to his right where Johnny was.

But as soon as Johnny spiked the ball, arms were already hovering at the other side of the net and the spike was blocked.

By number thirteen.

Renjun was getting furious inside as panic started to rise on his mind. He sent an apology to his team and faced in front. Thoughts keep running through his head as he watched the boy grinned brightly, eyes shining and turning into half-moons. Nerves seemed to be forgotten by his successful serves.

As much as Renjun hated it, he has to admit how perfect the boy’s form was when he jumped for a serve for the third time. His form does not look like a form of someone who just had his debut in his high school volleyball career today.

Their libero, Yuta, received the ball again and was able to receive it perfectly. The set turned into a rally between two until a dump from Inhun’s setter, Lee Ten, earned Inhun their third consecutive point.

The crowd became wild as Inhun was a point away from winning. The tables have turned, and their team was now two points behind.

All because of a first year.

On his fourth service, the boy overestimated his jump and the ball landed outside the court, finally stopping Inhun’s streak.

Renjun felt his team collectively released a relieved sigh in their minds. Johnny patted all of them in the back before running to the end of the court for his turn to serve.

The game lasted for ten minutes more until the scores reached 27-28 with Jungsan in the lead. Renjun disregarded the sweat running on his forehead as he jumped seemingly for a toss only to turn it into a dump at the last minute, earning them their winning point.

Chaos ensued as everyone on the gymnasium started to scream either in relief or disappointment. Donghyuck, their only first year that was in the starting roster, quickly pulled Renjun into a tight hug. Mark, with Taeyong draped on his shoulder, was shaking from too much happiness. The third years, Johnny, Yuta, and Taeyong, hugged each other and started to tear up.

Renjun returned Donghyuck’s hug for a moment, basking on the feeling of happiness and relief before he was pulling away from Donghyuck’s grip.

“Eyy, Renjunnie, come on! We just won. We’re going to nationals, baby!” Donghyuck grinned but released him nonetheless, turning to pester Mark instead with his love for skinship.

Renjun scoffed yet chuckled as soon as Donghyuck turned to his back. His eyes caught something–rather, _someone_ –staring at him from the other side of the court. It was the boy with the number thirteen.

As soon as Renjun caught his gaze, the boy quickly turned to his right, snaking his arm on Ten’s waist as he buried his head on the older’s shoulder. Yet Renjun caught the emotions the boy’s eyes was trying to convey within that split moment. His eyes reminded Renjun of a kid whose toy was stolen and was craving to return the favor to the person who did him wrong.

Even though Renjun’s team won, he can’t help but worry about their future. Because he’s certain that the next time their teams meet on the court, Renjun had no clue who would leave the gymnasium as victors.

_2._

The next time Jungsan Highschool Volleyball team and Inhun Highschool Volleyball team met on the court, Renjun already has a name for the boy who with the number thirteen.

_Na Jaemin._

Apparently, from Lee Donghyuck’s expert stalking— _investigating_ (he can hear Donghyuck’s stern voice in his mind) skills, Na Jaemin grew up and attended middle school in Jeonju, the capital of North Jeolla Province. That’s why no one knew who he is when Inhun suddenly brought him out of nowhere.

He was accidentally seen by a former volleyball coach in Inhun playing volleyball with his friends and the coach realized that the kid has potential. At the most perfect timing, his family decided to move to Seoul after he finished middle school and the coach was quick to ring up Inhun’s current coach, personally recommending a boy he himself trained. That leads to now with Na Jaemin becoming popular in the volleyball scene with just one game.

Not that Renjun needs all that information but Donghyuck seemed to be so hooked with Na Jaemin’s lifestory that Renjun had no choice but to listen as Donghyuck dramatically told him with hand gestures and all.

“Oh God, Mark Lee. I can’t believe of all the days, you choose now?!“ Donghyuck exclaimed.

“What happened?” Renjun interjected before the two could start their loud daily bantering.

“Our Mark Lee right here forgot to bring his extra jersey. He seemed to have forgotten we’re playing two games today!” Donghyuck glared at Mark.

“I’m sorry, okay? I think me and Jongin-hyung switched bags earlier. I’ll call him, his work is just around the area.” The boy jogged off to probably an area less populated call his older brother.

Renjun rolled his eyes before speaking, “What did I tell you earlier?”

Donghyuck sighed, “I should wait for Mark-hyung to fully explain his side before saying shit.” Donghyuck said, mockery lilting his voice.

“And I also told you that fighting is not an act of love.”

Renjun enjoyed the way blush started to creep on Donghyuck’s cheeks, “And I keep on telling you that I don’t like Mark Lee! Me? Pretty and perfect Lee Donghyuck liking dorky Mark Lee is– “

“–more likely than you think.” Renjun grinned.

Donghyuck sputtered but before he could speak, their attention was stolen by something else.

Inhun Highschool’s volleyball team began to fill up the seats in front of their area, fresh from the victory they won from Daeil High School.

Na Jaemin was drinking what seems to be coffee while walking towards his seat with his best friends, Lee Jeno and Liu Yangyang, in tow. Renjun knows Yangyang as he attended the same middle school as him while Jeno was introduced by Donghyuck on his ‘Na Jaemin: The Chosen One’ episode. The two were laughing at something Jeno might have said while eating his sandwich.

Renjun can’t help but notice how fast the boy has changed within just one year. His hair was dyed into a medium shade of brown. His body became leaner, shoulders broader than before and filling his club jacket just right. He also grew tall that Renjun was sure they no longer have the same height anymore.

Despite of all those changes, Renjun could see how Na Jaemin’s eyes stayed the same. Always conveying his emotions more than his words and actions could.

Donghyuck snapped his hand in front of Renjun’s face to get his attention, “Who are you staring at?”

Renjun was hit by deja vu when his eyes met Na Jaemin’s for one second before he was turning his gaze away to look at Donghyuck, “No one.” Renjun’s voice was a pitch higher than normal.

Donghyuck huffed, “We’re playing Inhun again tomorrow if we were to win today’s last game. I wonder how their team has changed under Dong Sicheng’s captainship.”

Renjun, despite of having watched nearly every game of Inhun for the past week, answered, “I honestly have no idea.”

Their captain, Jaehyun, called them for a short meeting before their game starts. Renjun risked a glance towards the seats before walking.

Only to be met by Na Jaemin’s already waiting intense gaze.

Jungsan Highschool won, solidifying their fate of a finals game against Inhun Highschool the day after.

Their team had a briefing last night to analyse Inhun’s plays and strategize theirs. Renjun was midway in his yawn when he bumped with someone on his way to the gymnasium.

“Sorry—“ Renjun stopped midway when he noticed who he bumped with. Na Jaemin, Inhun’s golden boy.

The brunette flashed him a bright grin, “You’re Huang Renjun, right? We’re playing against you today.”

Renjun gave him a tight-lipped smile, “Yes. I hope we have a good game, Na Jaemin-ssi.”

“Hmm... they were right when they told me you’re a man of few words to strangers.” Jaemin mumbled but Renjun still heard it.

Renjun furrowed his eyebrows, “Excuse me, who are these people you’re referring to?”

“No one,” Jaemin grinned, and frankly, Renjun was getting sick of how bright his grins are, “See you on the court, Injunnie!”

Before Renjun could question him about the use of his middle school nickname, Na Jaemin has already run off.

Renjun drank from his water bottle as Mark took a seat beside him. They just finished practising their serves and now it’s Inhun’s turn. First was their captain, Dong Sicheng or Winwin, a wing spiker. Dong Sicheng’s height was enough to make him a great middle blocker but his volleyball doesn’t rely on power but more of speed and angles. Renjun has seen him do a cross in an angle that would have given others a sprain on their shoulders but Dong Sicheng has done it with ease.

“Their lineup looks really great. They’re really sticking to their height requirement of 170 cm above, huh?” Mark said, eyes still watching Inhun’s players.

“Yeah, looks like we got a tough game today, Markie.” Renjun knows height isn’t everything in volleyball but he knows how advantageous it is for one. Within their current lineup, Jungwoo and Jaehyun are the only ones who made it past the 180 cm mark.

Inhun, on the other hand, has the loud giant Huang Xuxi. Dong Sicheng was also tall and, of course, their twin towers new regulars, Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin.

It was Na Jaemin’s turn to spike and Renjun can’t help but to lean forward to look more closely. He has seen his spike on videos but never had the time to watch it live. Renjun watched as Na Jaemin ran, jumped, and–

A terrifying sound was heard throughout their side of the gymnasium. Although Renjun felt how it was less powerful than Huang Xuxi and Lee Jeno’s spike, the sheer speed and precision it has left Renjun and Mark awestruck.

Yangyang went to punch Jaemin on his chest, “Stop showing off, dickhead!”

Jaemin just laughed, mirth lacing his voice as he spoke, “Sorry, sorry, just couldn’t help it.”

Na Jaemin suddenly turned and met his gaze. Instead of breaking his gaze, Renjun met him straight on and raised one of his brows, as if to silently ask the other what his problem was.

Na Jaemin might have expected Renjun to back down easily as his eyes slightly widened in surprise. He was quick to school his expression into a blank one before a smirk was painted on his face.

“Holy shit, why are you and Na Jaemin eye-fucking each other before our finals game?”

“Eye—what?!” Renjun teared his gaze off and looked at Donghyuck, who came out of nowhere, in disbelief.

“Eye-fucking, Renjunnie, and are you blusing, Mark Lee? What the fuck, why am I surrounded by virgins?!” Donghyuck exclaimed.

“I’m not!” Mark, red in the face, replied.

“Ah, I miss Yuta-hyung and Johnny-hyung. How can they leave me with blushing virgin Mark Lee and nothing else, this is Donghyuckphobic.”

Before Renjun could (quietly) leave, Donghyuck grabbed his wrist, “Ya, you think I’ve forgotten about you, Huang Renjun, answer my question!”

“Yuta-hyung and Johnny-hyung left because they’re tired of your dramatic ass.”

“Excuse me, they love me for it. And that’s not my question, the first one!” The whistle blew before either of them could speak and Renjun thought he was finally safe when Donghyuck shot him a look that screamed ‘we’ll continue this later’.

Renjun just rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. They went to line up to greet before the game starts and suddenly, all the nerves Renjun was pushing off earlier has started to come back.

The game was not going well on Renjun’s side. They lost the first set to Inhun and they are now struggling to break free from the one-point gap for them to grab the second set.

Renjun schooled his face into a blank one in order for blockers to not read where he aims his toss, which was a back-attack from their current ace, Kim Jungwoo. The ball caught the tip of Huang Guanheng causing it to change ways, disabling Yangyang from receiving it.

Renjun let out a scream as his teammates rejoiced. They are finally at match-point and Xiaojun was next in line to serve with his jump float serve.

As expected, Huang Xuxi judged wrong and was not able to receive the ball after thinking it would fall outside.

Renjun grabbed Donghyuck before the latter could pull him first, smiling in his shoulder upon pulling him in a half hug. Donghyuck just hollered before returning the gesture.

“Fuck,” Renjun heard and glanced at the other side. He saw Na Jaemin with his jaw set, eyes hard as the boy looked at the scoreboard that was being returned to zero.

He saw how Lee Jeno looked at his friend in worry and upon meeting Jeno’s gaze, Jaemin took a deep breath, muscles relaxing, and he was grinning again, “Ready for the next set, Jen?”

Renjun was astonished.

Halfway in the set, Jaemin was rotated in the frontline, directly in front of Renjun. Renjun tried to ignore the intense gaze the other has on him but he ended up getting annoyed after a few plays.

He glared at the boy whose lip just curled into an amused smile. Jaemin brought his hands up and spoke, “What, I’m just admiring the view.”

Renjun scoffed, _what a flirt_ , “Your disappointed face after we win would certainly be my favorite view.”

Jaemin’s grin just became wider, “Oho? So, you like my face, Injunnie? Say, I like your face, too, Injunnie. Especially when they show me who you’re gonna toss to next.”

Renjun’s jaw tightened. The whistle getting blown has prevented them to speak more but Jaemin didn’t wipe his grin on his face.

 _He looks so fucking stupid_ , Renjun thought, _calm down, he’s just doing it to get under your skin._

Renjun knows what the brunette was doing but that doesn’t make it less annoying than it was. The game continued and they went on to flashing smug smirks to the other when they scored a point while the other glared back.

They were on a deuce when Renjun was forced to be the first touch. He quickly stepped aside to let Mark, their libero, toss and just like how they practiced it for so many times, Renjun jumped and spiked the ball, targeting it at Jaemin’s side who seemed shocked at seeing him spike.

The sting on Renjun’s palm burned but he loved it, nonetheless. Spikes always gives him a different rush than seeing the plays he set get past the opponents’ blocks. He stared at Jaemin, smugly rubbing the point he scored on his face and he enjoyed how the boy’s expression went from surprise to a dark one then blanked out. Renjun was fascinated at how a person can change expressions that fast.

The deuce went on and at the last second, when Inhun was on the lead with a score of 29-30, Renjun saw before his eyes how Jaemin’s collected exterior collapsed. He no longer schooled his dark expression into a black one, letting everyone on the court feel the pressure he was emitting. His spikes became more powerful, but its speed and precision was lessened. He also refused to meet Renjun’s gaze anymore, focusing on his read-blocking, eyes on Renjun’s hands and running to where the ball was headed to block it after being spiked.

Renjun, too, was exhausted. His black hair was matted on his forehead, chest panting as he readied himself for Dong Sicheng’s serve.

Mark easily picked it up despite of the exhaustion, his years of being a libero has honed his reflexes, body moving before his mind could catch up. Renjun tossed the ball to Xiaojun but ended up being blocked by Lee Jeno.

Donghyuck was quick to receive it, bringing it back to Renjun one more time. Hundreds of thoughts were running on Renjun’s mind before he settled on one decision that could make or break them.

He jumped, angling his body to his left where their captain is. Jaehyun jumped as the toss came to him, spiking it on the center where there were no blockers.

Renjun watched the ball traveled only to be stopped by a hand that was too far to be called a block, _a close receive_ , he remembers their coach telling them back then. Renjun saw how Jaemin’s eyes was focused on the ball as if there was nothing that was existing except for that volleyball he received.

The ball changed course and before any of them could move, it already fell on the front of the net.

On their side of the court.

A beat of silence and the gymnasium was filled with screams. Renjun stared at the ceiling, too scared to face his teammates when a hand patted his back.

“Our Renjunnie,” he turned and saw Jaehyun giving him a gentle smile, “You’ve worked hard.”

Tears welled up on his eyes and Jaehyun was pulling him for an embrace. Jaehyun kept on patting him on his back and shushing his murmurs of ‘I’m sorry’s.

Renjun calmed down and went to the other third years who, despite of the evident disappointment in their face, was giving him gentle smiles.

Mark had an arm around Donghyuck as they went to line up for a bow. Donghyuck was still tearing up but stopped as soon as they lined up to shake hands with Inhun.

Renjun was drained physically, mentally, and most of all, emotionally. His mumbles of ‘thank you for a good game’ was unintelligible, hoping his sincere eyes could somehow make up for his lack of energy.

After the formalities, he was walking towards his bag when, “Huang Renjun-ssi,”

He turned to look at Na Jaemin, who’s brightly grinning at him amidst the redness of his eyes. His grin was out of pure genuine happiness, none of like the ones back in the game which was laced with mockery or challenge.

Jaemin held out his hand for a handshake, “It was a great game.”

Renjun returned the favour and clasped his hand to Jaemin’s bigger one, “Yeah, congratulations for winning,” his grip on Jaemin’s hand tightened, “But this is certainly your last.”

Jaemin’s grin widened, mischief dancing on his eyes, “Oh, yeah? We’ll see next year, Injunnie.”

As Renjun watched Jaemin’s back, he can’t help but admit Inhun Highschool’s volleyball team really lucked out with an ace like him.

_3._

The next time Renjun met Na Jaemin on the court came way sooner than he expected. The new academic year has begun with Renjun, Donghyuck, and Mark becoming third years. Jaehyun has passed the role of captain to Mark despite of him being a libero. To accommodate this, Renjun will be the floor captain while Mark is the team captain.

Two months before the Interhigh starts, Jungsan Highschool was invited by Daeil Highschool on a training camp with two other schools. One of them turned out to be Inhun Highschool.

Renjun was teaching one of their new members, Jisung, a first-year middle blocker, the correct form in order to receive a ball smoothly when a shrill yet familiar voice came out of nowhere.

“Jisungie? Park Jisung, is that you?! “

Jisung perked up and looked for the owner of the voice, “Jaemin-hyung?!”

The brunette squealed and jumped their six-feet tall member, “My cute little dongsaeng is here! Jisungie, did you miss me? Did you miss Jaemin-hyung?”

“Aah! Jaemin-hyung, stop it, you’re still so embarrassing!” Jisung exclaimed while trying to escape from Jaemin’s death grip.

Donghyuck walked and stood beside him, “They know each other?” He asked while the two of them watched Jaemin rain kisses on any skin he reaches.

Renjun shrugged, “I don’t know, I just saw them like this today.”

Another voice came out of nowhere, screaming in high pitch that got everyone in the gymnasium covering their ears, “Jaemin-hyung, save me!”

Jaemin turned his body while still gripping Jisung, stretching his other hand to accommodate the boy with mint green hair who looked like a first year, “Jeno-hyung wants to make me do a hundred diving receives when we just got here!”

The said boy who’s also the new captain of Inhun Highschool’s volleyball team arrived with Yangyang in tow, “Chenle, you’re a libero, for God’s sake. Practice like one!”

Yangyang noticed a raven haired boy that was poking out of Jaemin’s hold on his other hand, “Oh, you adopted a new one?”

Jaemin let out a noise of offense, “No, Yangyangie. Jisung is my firstborn back in Jeonju, and Chenle is my secondborn.”

Jaemin went back to smothering Jisung, “Jisungie, why did you attend Jungsan when I’ve told you I’m attending Inhun. I don’t want my baby to be my enemy in court.” Jaemin said with a pout.

Jisung sighed as he stopped struggling, “And I’ve told you, Jaemin-hyung, that our house is just a five-minute walk away from Jungsan compared to the one hour bus ride to Inhun.”

Before Jaemin could respond, their managers entered the gymnasium, calling everyone to sit by teams. Jisung was quick to escape from Jaemin’s arm and went behind Renjun, his hand holding the end of Renjun’s shirt at the back.

They were given the schedule of practice matches, with Inhun and Jungsan having to play against each other for the first match. Both teams stood up at their coaches’ signal and occupied the first court while the other two teams occupied the court on the other end of the gymnasium.

The practice game was short but heated. It was clear both teams are still on the process of establishing the presence of their new members, adjusting to each others’ habits and dynamics. Jisung did great in everything except receiving. He would often lean too forward or too slow to react.

Inhun’s new libero, Chenle, was also doing great for a first year. Though his diving receives are still a little sloppy, but that’s nothing practice could not fix.

The match ended with Jungsan winning with a two-point lead. Inhun’s players went outside to do their penalty which was running ten laps around the gymnasium.

Renjun accepted the water bottles being given by their manager and passed them to Donghyuck and Mark before getting one for him. Their coaches called it a day, giving them the time to adjust on their sleeping compartments and fix their things that they just dropped everywhere when they arrived.

After eating dinner, Renjun went straight to take a shower and was drying his hair when his phone vibrated. A notification of a new text message from an unknown message was shown.

**Unknown Number  
** [21:49] _arent u tired?_

Renjun frowned and was just about to answer when another message came in.

**Unknown Number**  
[21:50] _coz uve been running on my mind for the whole day now uwu_

Renjun blocked the number.

The next day came and when Renjun stepped in the gymnasium they were to share with Inhun, he heard Yangyang’s boisterous laugh.

“H-He blocked you on the f-first text,” Yangyang laughed again, “As expected of Huang Renjun.”

Jeno was also laughing, albeit more calm compared to Chenle who was already on his knees on the floor. Jaemin was standing between them, lips tugged into a pout. He frowned, "Ah, stop teasing me already!"

“Jaeminie, what did you even text him?” Jeno asked.

Jaemin took his phone out to show his text messages. The three cracked up and was all on the floor holding their stomachs.

“Y-You used a fucking u-uwu. You’re beyond unbelievable, Na Jaemin.” Yangyang spoke between his gasps.

“You’re even worse than when Ten-hyung accidentally hit sent halfway through his first text message to Lee Taeyong.” Jeno said after the three of them calmed a bit.

“Oh? What’s our sworn rivals laughing at this early in the morning?” Donghyuck asked Renjun upon entering the gym with Mark and Jisung in tow.

Renjun chuckled, opening his phone to show Jaemin’s texts to the three, “This.”

Donghyuck’s laugh was loud enough to compete with Yangyang’s laugh earlier. Mark was giggling in his hand while Jisung only facepalmed himself, feeling the second-hand embarrassment from just reading the text messages.

The other four looked at them curiously and Renjun saw how Jaemin blushed, having an idea on what Donghyuck was laughing about.

Mark leaned closer to the phone, “Wait, you blocked him?! Woah!”

Renjun shrugged, “He didn’t tell me who he was and sent an overused pickup line instead, so...”

Donghyuck smirked as mischief shone in his eyes. That’s when Renjun started to think he made a terrible mistake of showing Jaemin’s texts to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck walked towards Inhun’s four players, “Ya, Na Jaemin! Let’s make today’s practice match more exciting, shall we?”

As someone who never backed down from a challenge, Jaemin grinned, “Sure, what do you have in mind?”

“Simple, if Inhun wins, Renjun unblocks your number. However, if we win,” Donghyuck grinned evilly, “you have to delete Renjun’s number.”

Renjun gasped, “Ya, Lee Donghyuck, what the hell are you doing?”

Donghyuck paid him no mind and stared at Jaemin, “So, deal?”

Jaemin’s eyes turned serious before it quickly turned into its default half moons, “Deal."

The match ended with the score of 30-32, Inhun winning at the last moment.

**Injunnie <3  
**[21:38] how did u get my number

**Na Jaemin (Inhun VBC)  
** [21:38] _asked it from jisungie~!!!_

**Injunnie <3  
**[21:40] did u rlly ask  
[21:40] or did u coerce him into giving it to u by smothering him with gross kisses

**Na Jaemin (Inhun VBC)  
** [21:40] _i did not!! do such thing!!!_  
[21:40] _fyi jisung Loves my kisses_  
[21:41] _would u like a kiss from me too injunnie? ( ˘ ³˘)_ _❤_

**Injunnie <3  
**[21:43] ....  
[21:43] im blocking u again

**Na Jaemin (Inhun VBC)  
** [21:43] _nooooo >_<  
_[21:44] _ok we might’ve_  
[21:44] _traded urs and chenles #_

**Injunnie <3  
**[21:44] that loud first year?  
[21:44] jisung has a crush on him?!?!??

**Na Jaemin (Inhun VBC)  
** [21:45] _oho exclamation marks!!!!_  
[21:45] _thats a first_  
[21:45] _injunnie looks excited o(* >ω<*)o_

**Injunnie <3  
**[21:46] am not

**Na Jaemin (Inhun VBC)  
** [21:46] _ohkayyy_  
[21:47] _but ill still tell u_

**Injunnie <3  
**[21:52] hello where is it  
[21:52] did u die

**Na Jaemin (Inhun VBC)  
** [21:52] _OHOHOHO INJUNNIES RLY INTERESTED_

**Injunnie <3  
**[21:54] my patience is running thin  
[21:54] the block button looks tempting na jaemin

**Na Jaemin (Inhun VBC)  
** [21:54] _OKOKOK_  
[21:55] _i will tell u_  
[21:56] _tomorrow (_ _｡•̀ᴗ-)✧_

**Injunnie <3  
**[21:56] what  
[21:56] why tomorrow

**Na Jaemin (Inhun VBC)  
** [21:57] _so ull have a reason to reply to me tmr  
_ [21:57] _hehe goodnight injunnie_  
[21:57] _dream of me ( ˘ ³˘)_ _❤_

**Injunnie <3  
**[22:00] i hope u choke on ur sleep

_4._

A month and a half passed and soon, Interhigh was a week away. Renjun busied himself with training and strategizing plays with the team. There was also the CSATs which the three of them third years need to take at the end of the year. Although Renjun already has been offered by three universities for a sports scholarship, he still needs to have decent scores for him to be accepted.

Jaemin never stopped sending him random text messages (like how one time, Yangyang slipped and got tangled with the net when he tried to spike). But their conversations consist mostly about the latest developments on the relationship of their two juniors, Chenle and Jisung.

Although with the Interhigh nearing, their conversations had to be cut short and it’s been a week since Jaemin sent him a text; not that Renjun was counting (he was).

Donghyuck groaned beside him while doing his cool down stretches. They were done for the day and was cleaning the gym. Renjun ran his fingers through his newly dyed blonde hair (courtesy of a bet he lost to Donghyuck) when he felt his phone vibrate from the pocket of his track pants.

**Na Jaemin (Inhun VBC)  
** [20:03] _guess who i just caught on a date yesterday (o≖◡≖)  
_ [20:04] _/image attached/_

The photo was of Jisung and Chenle eating patbingsu, taken discretely at an angle which the two boys won’t see. Chenle was caught mid-laughter while Jisung has his hand on his left cheek, if he’s trying to find the chocolate on his face, which was on his nose.

**Injunnie <3  
**[20:06] ur such a stalker

Jaemin’s reply arrived not a minute later.

**Na Jaemin (Inhun VBC)  
** [20:06] _not my fault i was also craving patbingsu (_ _っ=_ _﹏=c)_

“Ya, who are you texting again?” before Renjun could hide his phone, Donghyuck has already seen Jaemin’s texts and was gaping at him.

“You and Jaemin are still texting each other?” Donghyuck spoke, disbelief in his tone.

Renjun felt his cheeks heating up, not meeting Donghyuck’s eyes as he scoffed, “Not my fault he’s annoying as fuck.”

Donghyuck just grinned at him, “But you haven’t blocked him again. If that was me, I’m sure you’ve already blocked me at the third consecutive text.”

“That’s because I’m tired of your repeated dramatic cries on how Mark-hyung is so dense. Which you wouldn’t be suffering through if you just, you know,” Renjun huffed, “confess like a normal person does.

“Who’s confessing to who?”

Donghyuck’s eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when he heard Mark’s voice from behind, “Renjun! He just admitted to liking Na Jaemin!”

“What?!” Renjun and Mark exclaimed, although Renjun’s was out of disbelief while the latter’s was out of amazement.

“Really? Oh my God, so I was right!” Mark cheered.

“Right about what?” Donghyuck asked.

“Duh, that Renjun likes Jaemin. Like, ever since our training camp with Inhun, Renjun’s been so obvious with his feelings.”

Renjun scrambled to defend himself while Donghyuck stared at Mark in disbelief.

“I can’t believe this, you’ve noticed Renjun’s feelings—"

“I do _not_ have feelings for Jaemin.”

“and yet—,” Donghyuck groaned, ”You know what, never mind. I’m gonna practice my spikes once more.”

Mark was left looking at Donghyuck with a puzzled sight, ”What’s gotten into him?”

The Interhigh opening ceremony came fast. Inhun High school and Jungsan High school, as usual, are on different brackets. They were only to play against each other if they manage to win their way into the finals game.

Renjun was walking back from the restroom when he saw a familiar tall brunette at the end of the hallway. Upon seeing him, Jaemin immediately beamed and walked faster, stopping in front of Renjun. He looked at Renjun’s blonde hair, and then down to Renjun’s face (Renjun swore Jaemin’s eyes looked at his lips for a split second but he’s scared of dwelling on what that might imply).

“Eyy, you look good with blonde hair, Injunnie!” Jaemin grinned, staring at Renjun’s face. Renjun has told him about dyeing his hair a week ago on the text and the brunette bombarded his inbox asking for a selfie but was stopped when Renjun threatened to block him again.

Renjun huffed a small ‘thanks’ while Jaemin kept on staring at his face. Renjun raised one of his brows, “What? You still have something to say?”

Jaemin hummed and his grin transformed into a smirk, “You better not lose to others, Injunnie. You still have to face me on the court.”

Renjun scoffs, “Ya, don’t be too confident, Jaemin-ah, or else the only time you’ll see me on the court is when you’re watching us from the stands.”

“Hmm, let’s see then.”

A week passed and Jungsan won all of their games, securing them their place at the finals. Inhun and Daeil’s semi-finals game were yesterday and unsurprisingly, Inhun won.

Renjun busied himself on bandaging his fingers while Mark and Donghyuck bickered at the back. Jisung, on the other hand, kept on breathing hard as he did his prep talk to his self. Their other teammates were either saving every bit of their energy or playing a ball on their hand to keep themselves from bursting from adrenaline.

The doors from the other side opened and there came Inhun in their pale blue and white jersey. They occupied the other side of the court with their coach and managers.

Renjun discretely searched for a certain tall brunette with the jersey number two but all he saw was Jeno and Yangyang who seems to be waiting at someone to walk through the doors, laughing at an inside joke.

Renjun saw who he was looking for when someone entered the gymnasium, two hands carrying two plastic bags each, full of different kinds of kimbap.

It was Jaemin. With his hair looking soft, messy, and _pink_.

Renjun’s lips parted in surprise as he stared at the boy’s pink hair. The boy was sporting a frown in his face as he put down the plastic bags and slapped his two best friends who were laughing at him.

Even though his face was crumpled with mild irritation, Jaemin looked soft with his pink hair. Renjun can’t help but stare at how the boy carried hair color amazingly. It made him look soft without overpowering his hard features.

Renjun should really stop gawking at Jaemin before the boy notices but he was too late. Jaemin caught his gaze when the boy looked over at Jungsan’s side of the court. Renjun was about to avert his gaze when Jaemin smirked, ran his fingers over his newly dyed pink hair, messing it up even more, and, honest to God, _winked_ at Renjun.

“Fuck.” Renjun mumbled.

All throughout the game, Renjun has kept his composure in check. The plays they have practiced were being executed properly. Renjun felt great, despite the intense amount of pressure of the being the last game of his high school volleyball career if they were to lose.

Even so, he can’t help his eyes as he kept on staring at Jaemin with his pink hair at every point of the game. He thinks that instead of pink, the colour reminds him more of the colour of a peach, soft and light.

“Ya, Huang Renjun! Stop staring at Na Jaemin! The ball is over here!” Donghyuck shouted.

Renjun cringed as he saw Jaemin’s head whip around to look at him after hearing his name. Renjun took the ball and went to the back to serve. Renjun glared first at Donghyuck’s wicked grin before tossing the ball after hearing the whistle.

With practised ease, Renjun jumped at the right time and hit the ball forward. His jump serve was one of the things he perfected over the course of their practices and he was glad to see it pay off. Yangyang was nearly a step late but still managed to bring the ball up, passing it to their setter and to Jaemin.

He will play it off to being a setter but he knows the reason why he figured out how Jaemin was going to do a feint was because he has spent majority of his time during their training camp focused on how Jaemin plays.

He dived and received the ball, sending it to Donghyuck at the back who was quick to spike it, earning them a point.

Their team cheered but Renjun can’t take his eyes off at how Jaemin shook his head, pink fluffy hair bouncing as the boy closed his eyes in frustration. When he opened his eyes, he met Renjun’s dark ones and was quick to flash Renjun a grin.

And honestly, Renjun’s stomach shouldn’t have fluttered that hard but it did. Instead of meeting the boy’s stare head on, Renjun avoided his gaze, not wanting to be baited by how pretty Jaemin looked.

The first set was taken by Jungsan. Mark was quick to congratulate them and shout words of encouragement, boosting the team’s morale as he knows Inhun won’t go down without taking at least one set.

As Mark has predicted, Inhun managed to take the second set as Jeno’s winning spike was targeted at the tip of Jisung’s hand, the ball landing at the seats on the second floor.

Renjun sighed, already expecting the outcome. He went to sit at their bench and gulped large amounts of water to cool himself down.

“Can’t believe all it takes for the volleyball genius, Huang Renjun, to be distracted in a match was a certain boy with newly dyed pink hair.”

Renjun nearly choked on the water as he looked at Donghyuck’s smirking face, sitting beside him on the bench, “I am not distracted? I’m playing the way I usually play.”

Donghyuck laughed, “Ya, I’m not your best friend of six years and teammate for three years if I can’t notice how, even of it’s not that much, distracted you are by pretty boy over there.”

Renjun huffed, but didn’t reply. As much as he hates to admit it, he’s been a little too slow to react sometimes at Jaemin’s attacks. He also knows how he stares too long whenever Jaemin earned a point and flashed that shit-eating grin which makes him look like a character straight from an anime.

“Ooh, Huang Renjun-ssi, you’re not gonna deny it? This is some juicy stuff right here, I should tell Mark-hyung about this.” Donghyuck smirked.

“Keep your mouth shut or I’m gonna send Mark-hyung that video of you drunkenly confessing to him on the phone even though he wasn’t on the line.”

Donghyuck glared at him, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Hah, try me, you little shit.” Renjun smugly said.

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes before huffing, “Psh. At least I’m not putting our team in danger of losing just because I can’t keep my eyes off my crush that’s actually our enemy.”

Donghyuck grabbed Renjun’s arms and shook the boy, “What happened to bros before hoes, Renjunnie?” Donghyuck fake cried.

Before Renjun could retort, the referee whistled, signalling the start of the third set. Donghyuck stood up to go to his position but not before hearing Renjun yelling, “You’re just saying that because you’re in the same team with your hoe!” He turned and stuck his tongue out at Renjun.

Five points in the third set, everyone could already feel the heavy pressure of a do-or-die set. Renjun wiped the sweat on his brows as he waited for Jeno’s serve. He was doing a great job of focusing on the game and stopping himself from leaving lingering looks at Jaemin.

Jeno jumped and spiked the ball, which was received by Jisung, albeit the receive was off, it was plenty for Renjun. He quickly ran and jumped, tossing the ball to Donghyuck’s already awaiting hand as they did a fast-paced quick. He relished in the sound of the ball hitting the floor of the other side of the court and ran to shortly hug Donghyuck.

He heard Jeno shouting ‘don’t mind!’ to their team as they rotated. He was hit by deja vu as he stopped directly in front of Jaemin. From a much nearer distance, he could see the pieces of hair who stubbornly stuck on Jaemin’s forehead despite of the boy brushing his hair up every now and then.

Jaemin smirked and Renjun already knows the boy is about to spit sickening words, “Ah, I’m once again in front of my most favorite view in the world.”

Renjun scoffed, “And I’m once again faced by the most unpleasant view in the world.”

Jaemin’s grin just stretched wider, “Oh? The number of times I’ve caught you staring at me says otherwise.” Renjun glared at the boy’s smug face, “Injunnie, do you like my hair? How do I look?”

Renjun tried to keep the blush at bay but he can feel the back of his ears heating up, “You look stupid.”

Jaemin looked disappointed and actually sad at Renjun’s answer. He, for God’s sake, pouted at Renjun, with puppy eyes and all, “Ah, really?”

Renjun has half the mind of leaving it at that but he suddenly thought of a way to say what he really thinks of Jaemin’s hair without losing his dignity. Hiding it under the guise of baiting Jaemin into losing his focus, a small payback on how he has made Renjun distracted throughout the first set.

Renjun smirked and looked straight at Jaemin’s eyes, trying to avoid the loud beating of his heart, “You look stupidly cute.”

Jaemin’s eyes widened and his lips parted in shock, clearly not expecting Renjun’s words. Renjun enjoyed how the other’s face started to turn red. Before Jaemin could say anything, the sound of the whistle being blown was heard and they were back in the game.

Renjun chuckled in his head when he saw how Jaemin was shaken by the compliment, earning them a point when Jaemin was one step late in blocking Jisung’s spike. His eyes met Jaemin and he smirked at the boy and, for maximum damage, winked at the pink-haired boy.

“Waah, I can’t believe this. Renjunnie’s flirting in the middle of a finals game. What has Na Jaemin done to you?” Mark spoke beside him, shocking Renjun out of his wits.

“Shut up. I’m not flirting with him, Mark-hyung. It’s a strategy.” Renjun said, pointedly avoiding Mark’s gaze.

Mark just nodded but Renjun could clearly see how the boy didn’t believe him, “Okay, then. Continue what you’re doing, Renjunnie.” Mark said with a pat on Renjun’s shoulder.

Unfortunately, Jaemin was quick to figure out what Renjun was doing and was now the one who was refusing the blonde’s eyes. The game continued and soon, both teams entered the 20s with Jungsan on the lead. Both teams became more tense, the pressure hanging heavily on their shoulders.

Renjun watched Jisung battled with a second year middle blocker from Inhun in pushing the ball. His hands were ready to receive the ball in case Jisung was overpowered but one hard push sent the ball slamming to the ground, bringing Jungsan to match-point.

They quickly went to Jisung, ruffling his hair while teasingly praising the tall boy. They were one point away from winning but the look on Jaemin’s face told Renjun that a deuce is coming. The referee whistled and Donghyuck tossed the ball, jumped, and spiked it across the net.

Yangyang received the ball perfectly, sending it to their setter who then tossed to Jaemin. There were two blockers blocking his straight so he went to a cross, the ball received by one of Jungsan’s players.

Renjun waited for the ball and tossed it to Donghyuck, aiming at the far left where there was only one blocker.

Renjun watched the ball soar, only to be stopped by a hand who appeared in a flash, blocking the ball and slamming it down on their side of the court.

It was Jaemin and Renjun was shocked at how the other managed to run from one end of the net to the other. Inhun cheered for their ace, Jeno and Yangyang engulfing Jaemin in a tight grip while Chenle’s high pitched scream was heard from the bench.

Renjun met Jaemin’s gaze within a split-second, both of them smirking at each other. It’s on.

Soon, the two teams were absorbed into fighting to gain two consecutive points. Neither of the two was willing to give up, rallies stretching longer than before as both teams fought to keep the ball in the air.

Renjun can feel how they were slowly sinking into exhaustion, with the way Donghyuck was cursing at every five seconds, Mark cracking his fingers, and Jisung getting sloppier by the minute.

The same could be said at Inhun as Jaemin no longer sent him challenging smirks, eyes focused completely at the ball. Jeno was massaging his thighs, clearly at their limit, while Yangyang kept on shaking the sweat out of his hair.

The score was 33-34 with Jungsan on the lead. And Renjun knows they needs to finish it quickly or else they will be in trouble. Renjun ignored the strain in his neck and shoulders, thinking of the possible plays that could earn them their winning point.

The whistle was blown. Jisung tossed the ball and spiked it, the ball barely passed the net, falling in front. Jeno was quick to save it and sent it to their setter.

The ball was spiked directly to Renjun, making him the first touch. Mark already knows what to do and jumped before the attack line and set the ball to Donghyuck to spike.

The ball was immediately blocked by Jeno but Mark was quick, diving to receive it. Renjun followed and jumped with his back towards the net. Jisung jumped but instead of tossing, Renjun turned it into a dump at the last second.

The ball was several inches away from the floor when Jaemin dived and slipped his hand underneath to save the ball. Jaemin and Renjun glared at each other, both of their eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

Jeno jumped to slam the ball down but Mark, for the second time, was able to save it, sending it to Renjun. Renjun can feel his blood thrumming in his veins, his heart beating faster than ever and his fingers twitching.

He knows who to toss to, knows who should finish this set. But a glance at the other team’s blockers changed his decision.

With a deep breath, Renjun took the risk. He tossed the ball to his left, where Jisung was running, catching the ball at the right moment as he jumped and spiked it over the net. Renjun watched as Jaemin and Jeno ran, only to be a step late as Jisung’s spike traveled past their blocks and slammed down too close on the line at the right corner of the court.

Everyone was holding their breath while waiting for the line judge’s verdict. The line judge slowly raised his flag and pointed it on the line.

Soon, the loud sound of the whistle was heard as it was blown short then a long one. But it was drowned out by the audience’s screams and cries.

Renjun was nearly toppled to the floor as Jisung ran to hug him. The younger has tears in his eyes and was trembling as he shouted, “Hyung, are you crazy?! Why did you toss the ball to me, I was so scared but oh my God, hyung, we won!”

The tall boy was crying in his shoulder while continuously expressing his disbelief. Renjun smiled and hid his relieved tears on the younger’s shoulder. His body sagged, arms lazily encircling Jisung’s waist to return the hug.

He heard surprised gasps and peered over Jisung’s shoulder to see Donghyuck with his hands on Mark’s collar as the younger kissed him.

Jisung scrambled out of Renjun’s arms, curious about what was going on and his jaw dropped on seeing Mark and Donghyuck kiss.

When the two was finished on their moment, all of them ran to each other for a group hug. Exhaustion was evident in their faces but their eyes was beaming with joy. Renjun and Donghyuck hugged each other tightly, laughing into each other’s ears.

They lined up to do their bows and to shake hands with Inhun. Renjun saw the tiredness and disappointment on the players’ faces, but nevertheless, congratulated them on their win and wished them well on Nationals.

Renjun gripped Jaemin’s hand tighter than the others while doing their hand shake and he felt the boy return the gesture before moving on to the next player.

“Where the hell is Park Jisung?” Donghyuck exclaimed. They were seated at the stairs near the entrance while waiting for their bus to arrive.

“Oh, he’s with Chenle. He told me before running off.” Mark answered.

Donghyuck hummed in understanding, but then turned to Renjun, “Aren’t you gonna do that too?”

Renjun frowned, “Do what?”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, “Comfort your pretty boy, duh.”

As if on cue, Renjun’s phone vibrated and showed a text from Jaemin.

**Na Jaemin (Inhun VBC)  
** [18:04] _can we meet?_ **  
**[18:04] _im here at the parking lot at the right side_

Renjun turned to Mark, an excuse already on his lips when the boy grinned, “Go get him, tiger.”

Jaemin was leaning at a pole with his head down, pink hair covering his eyes. His hands were tucked in his front pockets. He looked up when he heard Renjun’s heavy pants from running from the entrance to the parking lot.

Renjun awkwardly stood in front of Jaemin while silence enveloped them. After a few seconds, Renjun couldn’t take it anymore and asked, “Why did you want to meet me?”

Jaemin hummed and stood straight, “Just wanted to congratulate you.”

“Okay, thanks, I guess.” Renjun internally cringed at his answer, “Is that all?” Renjun want to smack his head at how hopeful his voice sounded.

“No,” Jaemin looked distraught, staring at the ground before lifting his head up and hesitantly looked at Renjun, “Can I hug you?” Jaemin asked, all intense gaze looking straight at Renjun’s eyes.

Renjun cleared his throat and, an action he himself was surprised at, stepped close to Jaemin. He slowly encircled his arms on the other’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Jaemin.

Jaemin sighed and leaned his head on Renjun’s shoulder. His arms went up and wrapped around Renjun’s back.

“Congratulations, Injunnie.” Jaemin softly spoke.

Renjun hummed, finding the right words to say, “Thank you and... you did great, Jaemin-ah.”

He felt Jaemin’s lips curled up into a smile, “You really got me there on the last one. I seriously thought you’re gonna toss it to Donghyuck.”

Renjun grinned but didn’t say anything. The both of them stayed that way for a few seconds before the younger pulled away a little, “Ah, you truly are a volleyball genius. Nana didn’t stand a chance from a great player like you.”

“Nana?” Renjun’s brow rose at the nickname.

“Oh. I was babysitting my baby niece for the entire week and she calls me that. I liked the nickname that much that it slipped.”

“Hmm, Nana. Should I call you that?”

Jaemin smirked teasingly, “Why, you also wanna be my baby, Injunnie?”

Renjun blushed a deep red and pushed Jaemin off, “Ya! It’s because you keep on calling me Injun when no one calls me that anymore!”

Jaemin laughed, “Okay, okay. Call me Nana, I like hearing it from you, anyway.”

Renjun’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He opened it and saw Mark’s text calling him to go back since their bus is already there. Renjun pocketed his phone and looked at Jaemin, who already knows it’s time for Renjun to leave.

“So, see you, Injunnie?” Jaemin smiled fondly but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Renjun noticed the lack of words after the ‘see you’. Words like ‘next time’ or ‘next year’. But today was their last game against each other. They are going to be busy for the next months with the CSATs and Renjun’s trainings for Nationals. Both of them don’t know when are they going to see each other again.

Renjun returned his smile and looked into his eyes, “See you, Nana.”

_5._

Two weeks passed with Jungsan practicing nearly every day to ready themselves for the Interhigh Nationals. They mostly worked on strengthening their connective plays and honing their individual skills. It was heavy work for every member, especially the third years since they also have the CSATs to worry about on top of that.

Two weeks before Nationals begin, their coach announced to them that Inhun Highschool’s volleyball club will go to their school and help them in their preparation for Nationals through playing against them in practice matches.

Renjun felt excitement course through his veins upon hearing the news. He and Jaemin haven’t been talking through text messages lately and it’s mostly the other sending Renjun reminders of eating healthy meals and resting enough in between training, to which Renjun either fails to reply to since he more than often fall asleep the minute he rests his head on his pillow or he falls asleep mid-conversation.

However, Jaemin’s text messages kept on getting less frequent and Renjun thinks it must be because the other was busy in school. Their text messages have an interval of half an hour to hours between them, yet neither stops replying the other’s text.

“Look who’s excited to see his pretty boy.” Donghyuck spoke beside him while helping him put away the balls left scattered around the gym.

“Ya, I’m more excited in beating his ass again than seeing his annoying face.”

Donghyuck scoffed, “You say that as if you don’t spend hours staring at that face.”

Before Renjun could interject, Donghyuck continued, “Hah! I saw you looking at Jaemin’s photo in that article about our game with Inhun in Naver for three minutes before you scrolled down to see our pictures.” Donghyuck said with a smirk.

Renjun scoffed but didn’t say anything. The picture Donghyuck was referring to was a picture of Jaemin mid-air, body poised to hit the ball for a spike. And maybe, Renjun thought Jaemin looked ethereal while suspended on air with his soft pink hair and his brows knitted into a focused expression on his face. It made less of the cocky and childish person he is off the court.

They finished up at nine in the evening and Renjun is thankful his house is just a five-minute walk away from their school. His body was screaming for him to go straight to bed and he wants nothing else to do but that.

His phone alerted him of a message while he was taking his shoes off at the door. He fastened his steps and went straight to his room, tossing his bag on the ground beside his bed and opening his phone.

**Nana  
** [21:08] _injunnie~ im gonna see u again tomorrow_ _ヾ(_ _≧▽≦*)o_ **  
**[21:09] _are u done with training? are u home alr?_

**Injunnie <3  
**[21:12] jgh **  
**[21:12] cant wait to beat ur sorry ass again tom

**Nana  
** [21:13] _meanieee_ _｡･ﾟ･(_ _ﾉ_ _Д`)_ _･ﾟ･_ **  
**[21:13] _have u eaten dinner?_

Renjun could already feel the heaviness of his eyelids as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

**Injunnie <3  
**[21:14] im not gonna eat anymore **  
**[21:14] m sleepy nana

**Nana**  
[21:14] _ya! u should eat before sleeping!!!!_  
[21:15] _thats unhealthy injunnie!!!_ _ヽ(`Д´)_ _ノ_

Before Renjun could see the next text messages, sleep swallowed him up.

Renjun woke up to a flood of Jaemin’s worried and scolding messages about him not eating dinner. He sent a quick apology for having fallen asleep again mid-conversation.

He got up and went to shower. He was out of the door after eating breakfast and greeting his parents a good morning. When he arrived at the gym, they were almost already complete. Jisung and Donghyuck was stretching at one corner while Mark was teaching their first-year libero who was in line to replace him next year. Renjun went to do the same with their first-year setter.

An hour later, their coach and club adviser arrived with Inhun’s ones. In tow was Inhun Highschool’s volleyball club members.

Jaemin was there in all his broad shoulders and pink hair glory. He clearly looked like he just woken up, probably stole few minutes of sleep on their way to Jungsan.

Mark and Jeno went to greet each other, exchanging pleasantries. Chenle went to Jisung and the two did some kind of handshake with Jisung mildly pink in the face and smile a little bit too wide.

He and Jaemin met each others’ eyes and the other beamed but it was quickly wiped off, narrowing his eyes at Renjun before taking his phone from his pocket. He seemed to be typing something in his phone and looked at Renjun when he was finished. Renjun quickly deduced that Jaemin must have texted him but he left his phone at his bag in their locker room. He shrugged at Jaemin and gestured that he doesn’t have his phone with him.

Jaemin pouted but before he could say anything, their coach told them to change into their practice clothes.

Their practice started at ten in the morning and stretched out until four in the afternoon. They were able to do seven continuous 3-sets matches, only stopping a bit to rest in between matches and for lunch.

Jaemin kept on pestering Renjun to eat a lot during lunch. He went on having a monologue on how important it is for players to eat at least three meals a day. Emphasizing on how that meals should consist of proteins and carbohydrates. Donghyuck kept on sending him teasing looks the whole lunch.

During the practice matches, he and Jaemin played the same as how they have been playing against each other for the past two years. Although this time, Jaemin was pointedly more annoying ( _flirty,_ Donghyuck said) with his biting remarks at Renjun.

Inhun won at two while Jungsan took the other five matches. They were all exhausted after the games, the first years slumped on the gym’s floor not minding the dirt. Inhun’s coach gave his thoughts and advices on Jungsan with Jungsan’s coach doing the same with Inhun.

Inhun’s players started to change to their tracksuits after doing their cool down stretches while Jungsan’s were given the time to do their individual practices until nine in the evening. It was already half past five and the sky was coloured different shades of golds and oranges.

Renjun was about to start practicing his jump serves when Jisung called him.

“Renjun-hyung! Jaemin-hyung wants to talk to you outside!”

Renjun’s eyes widened at how loud the boy’s voice was. He saw Donghyuck giving him a teasing grin at his peripheral view. He ignored it and jogged towards the exit.

When he got outside, there was Jaemin standing with a slouched posture, hands inside his front pockets and the strap of his bag slung across his chest. He wasn’t wearing his club jacket and tied it to his bag instead. Jaemin gave him a tight-lipped smile once he saw him.

“Why’d you call?” Renjun asked once he got near Jaemin.

“Hmm, just wanna remind you to eat dinner once you get home. No skipping meals anymore, Injunnie!” Jaemin said in his high pitched, kindergarten teacher-sounding voice.

“Yes, mom, I will.” Renjun said, rolling his eyes, “’S that all?”

“Why are you so eager for me to leave? The next time I’m gonna see you will probably on your games in Nationals.”

At the mention of Nationals, Renjun cleared his voice and asked, “You’re going to be there at Nationals?"

Jaemin’s intense eyes met him as he spoke, “I’ll be there at every single game of yours.” Renjun fought the heat on his cheeks though he’s sure his ears are blushed pink, “Well, at games that wouldn’t be scheduled on the same dates of my review classes, I guess.”

Renjun furrowed his brow, a questioning look on his face, “Review classes? For CSATs?”

“Yep. I’m gonna take a pre-medical school course and that requires a really high grade. I’m already behind classes, being an athlete and all so I need to pitch in extra effort.”

Renjun’s lips moved before his brain, “You’re not going to play volleyball anymore?” He hated how his voice sounded too sad for his liking.

Jaemin had a surprised look on his face at first but gave Renjun a small smile after, “Yeah. I’ve always dreamed of becoming a doctor and as much as I love volleyball, it’s only a close second to how much I love taking care of people.”

Renjun was quiet for a second, not really knowing what to say. He can’t help but feel sad at the thought of not meeting Jaemin again on the court, a yearly occurrence in his life ever since first year.

“Injunnie, don’t be sad. I’ll try to text you when I’m not busy so you won’t miss me that much.” Jaemin teases though Renjun can hear the sadness lacing his voice.

“Hah, who says I’m gonna miss your annoying texts?” Renjun huffed, “Just focus on acing your exams, Jaemin.”

Jaemin beamed, clearly focusing on the latter part of Renjun’s words, “Hmm, that’s a strange way of wishing good luck but I’ll take it. I’m assuming you’re still gonna play in college? Do you have a university in mind already?”

Renjun nodded, “Three universities already offered me a sports scholarship but I still don’t know which to take. Also, they might take it back if I fuck up my plays in Nationals so... nothing’s still set on stone.”

“Wow, three universities. As expected from volleyball genius, Huang Renjun.” Jaemin teases, smirking at him.

“Ya, don’t act as if you didn’t get offers too.” Renjun rolled his eyes, “And even though I’ve been offered ones, I still need to get decent scores on CSATs before I became fully admitted.”

Jaemin just chuckled at Renjun. They were both enveloped by silence, suddenly unknowing of what to say next.

A certain mint green haired boy shouted, almost startling them out of their wits, “Jaemin-hyung, our bus is here!”

Jaemin faced the direction where Chenle’s voice came from and yelled fro them to give him a second. He then turned to Renjun who gave him a tight lipped smile.

“So, see you when I see you on our games?”

“Yeah, I told you I’ll be there, Injunnie.” He pulled the strap of his bag and looked at Renjun seriously, “I’ll text you later. Eat dinner, okay? I’m gonna spam you with chessy pickup lines Yangyang sent me if you won’t.”

Renjun scoffed, “Yeah, yeah, leave already or your bus would leave your ass behind.”

Jaemjn turned and started to walk away. Renjun was about to walk to their gym when not a few seconds have passed, Jaemin called his name.

Renjun gave him a questioning look while Jaemin looked at him hesitatingly although it didn’t lessen how intense his eyes are.

Something about the way Jaemin was looking at him made Renjun’s heart race. Jaemin looked as if he’s been carrying something heavy inside and it was threatening to spill anytime now. Renjun tried to will away the feeling of warmth blooming in his chest.

Jaemin was about to speak when Chenle’s voice was heard again, cutting Jaemin off, “Jaemin-hyung, hurry up! I want to sleep already!”

Jaemin sighed and gave Renjun a resigned gaze, “I’m wishing you the best on Nationals, Injunnie.” Jaemin gave him a small smile and started running towards their bus.

Renjun watched Jaemin’s figure become smaller until it disappear when he rounded up on a corner. He suddenly felt disappointed yet he doesn’t know why. He walked back to their gym, his heart heavily pounding on his chest with every step he take.

_+1._

Jungsan lost on their semi-finals match. Renjun did not feel upset by the results. In fact, he was more than happy as an immense surge of pride filled him. It was the result of weeks of preparations, of months of training. The result of three years playing with a team that changed dynamics every year, as its members get replaced with new ones. And now, it was their time to leave, to open their places to the next ones that will make their memories and legacy with the team they loved dearly.

He, Mark, and Donghyuck cried on their last game. But it was more of tears of happiness and relief. The feeling of their hard work finally paying off as they get awarded as third place, medals on their chest shining while Mark was holding a bronze trophy.

Renjun saw Jaemin that day at the stands, bright pink hair standing out as the boy looked at him with pride. True to his words, Jaemin never missed any of their games. Often he would show up just in time, carrying a paper bag in one hand containing Renjun’s favorite carbonated drink and a homemade kimbap. While his bag full of materials for reviewing hangs on one of his shoulders.

Once the game has ended, he would quickly give Renjun the paper bag, congratulating him while ruffling his blonde hair, and then he was off running to catch the bus to attend his review classes.

The last Interhigh season of their high school volleyball career has finally ended. However, it did not make Renjun any less busy as he now has to shift his focus from volleyball to academics. He, Mark, and Donghyuck had frequent study sessions to help each other quickly catch up on their studies as CSATs approach.

The day of CSATs came. Renjun would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. Although he knows he’s smarter than the average student and has studied his ass off with the short amount of time he had, it was still his future that is on the line.

He and Jaemin were texting each other while on the way to their testing centers. They talked about random things such as the color of Jaemin’s newly adopted puppy and Renjun accidentally pouring too much salt in his hotpot yesterday, keeping their minds from being overwhelmed by nervousness and pressure. They said goodbye to each other once they arrive at their respective testing centers, sending quick good luck and ‘I believe in you’ messages.

Time flew quick and suddenly, it was the last day of third years in Jungsan High School. Their graduation is scheduled tomorrow, starting an hour earlier than Inhun Highschool’s own graduation ceremony.

The three third years spent the day playing with their team for the last time. Donghyuck was teasing Jisung, whose eyes were already red-rimmed by how much he was rubbing his eyes to prevent his tears from falling. Mark cried when he gave his last speech as captain, officially passing his position to their second-year wing spiker, Lee Daehwi.

Renjun looked at everyone with a fond smile, especially at Jisung who wasn’t able to contain himself and burst out crying at Mark’s speech. He put an arm around the taller, ruffling the boy’s black hair.

Their coach embraced the three of them and wished them luck in the universities they will be playing for. The three of them decided to continue their volleyball careers, with Mark and Donghyuck attending a university in the northern part of Seoul while Renjun was in another, a few miles away from the lovers’ university.

Their graduation ceremony was nothing but bland, just like every graduation ceremony there is. The three of them chattered while waiting for their turn to receive their certificates.

“Renjunnie, did Jaemin tell you what university he’s going to attend?” Mark asked.

 _Come to think of it_ , “No, he hadn’t.” They would often just talk about CSATs and their degree, but the topic of universities never came up.

“He won’t be playing anymore, right?“ Donghyuck asked to Renjun who answered ‘not anymore’, “Aww, I’m gonna miss you two eye-fucking on–“

“Shut the fuck up, Lee Donghyuck.” Renjun glared at the redhead who was cracking up.

“What, it’s true. I’m gonna miss the tension, the way Na Jaemin stares at you as if he wants you more than the damned ball.”

Renjun’s glare only became harder but Donghyuck can see the tell-tale beginnings of blush on Renjun’s cheeks.

“Okay, fine, I’ll stop. Now, smile, Renjunnie, or else the photographer would capture you wanting to murder me and give you that as your graduation picture.”

Renjun scowled and turned his head in front instead, watching students go up the stage and shake the hands of their school directors.

“But humor me, Renjunnie, what's between you and Na Jaemin? Are you boyfriends already, right?” Donghyuck, not ceasing to pester Renjun.

“We’re not boyfriends, Donghyuck. We’re just,” Renjun trailed off and frowned, “... friends.”

Mark looked at him in surprise while Donghyuck raised one of his eyebrows, “Friends? Right. Because you certainly treat me and Mark the same way you treat Jaemin.”

“Of course not, Jaemin, he’s... Jaemin is—he’s different.” Renjun stuttered and averted his gaze from Donghyuck’s frustrated gaze.

“Well, Huang Renjun, you need to know what kind of different he is. Time’s ticking, Renjunnie. Who knows what will happen once the two of you started university life.”

Renjun didn’t speak after that. He hated how Donghyuck was right. And he hated himself more at how he became... sad? Frightened? By the idea of him and Jaemin losing whatever they have now once college starts.

After getting their certificates, they sang their school’s hymn for the last time and that was it. They’re finally done with high school and onto the next chapter of their lives.

The three took time taking pictures with each other and with their families. Renjun laughed as he watched behind the lens how Donghyuck overly cling at Mark while getting their pictures taken. The red-haired was making kissy faces to Mark while the other was trying to distance himself with a scandalized expression on his face.

Renjun thought of how lucky Mark and Donghyuck was for having to graduate together and soon, would attend the same university and live together. How nice it is to be with someone so special in your life, spending every day with them, and just, being happy with them. And suddenly, Renjun was hit by a heavy surge of wanting the same for him. With a certain pink-haired volleyball player from their rival school.

Everything became a blur in Renjun’s mind as he acted on impulse, body moving fast before his mind could keep up. He remembered shoving the camera to Donghyuck’s hands while the other confusedly asked him where he was going, only to be answered by a breathless “Inhun” by Renjun. He remembered frantically telling his family that he needs to take care of something and would be home for their little celebration after three hours or more.

He remembered running to the bus station, jumping on the first bus to stop. Once he was settled inside and was seated beside the window, he tried to calm himself and took deep breaths. His mind was all over the place, the question of _am I really going to do this?_ keeps on repeating over and over again. But his heart that was shouting Jaemin’s name during every beat was louder.

He was about to send the younger a quick message, but he remembered his load expired yesterday and he had forgotten to buy again today. He was left to watch the view on his window while trying to calm his raging heart.

The one hour to Inhun was quick. Renjun took his time walking the short distance between the bus stop to the school campus. He appreciated the beauty of the school while thinking about how this is what Jaemin every day sees for the past three years.

He reached the Inhun’s auditorium where the ceremony was taking place. The doors were now opened and students with their parents are scrambling to go home to celebrate. Others chose to stay a little bit longer to take pictures with their friends. He sat on one of the benches in front of the auditorium’s entrance, running a hand to his hair that was dyed back to black a month ago to somehow fix the strands that fell on his forehead, parting it sideways to its original place.

He watched the students coming out of the exit, searching for a familiar bright pink hair among the sea of black and brown. He first saw Yangyang, who only has to read Renjun’s lips asking where Jaemin is before pointing inside the auditorium. They gave each other nods and congratulatory smiles as the brunette left.

Renjun was debating on whether to go inside the auditorium or to just stay and wait for the younger when not more than five minutes later, Jaemin walked through the exit. His arms are full of bouquets while he talked animatedly with Jeno, arms also full of bouquets with different flowers.

Jeno was the first one who saw him as he stood up. The boy only had to say his name before Jaemin quickly turned his head, eyes following Jeno’s gaze until they met Renjun’s.

Renjun sheepishly waved at him while the other turned back to say a few words to his best friend. Jeno just grinned, his signature eye smile appearing as he patted Jaemin on the back albeit a little too hard causing the pink-haired to groan. The raven-haired boy threw his head back, laughing, and met Renjun’s gaze again. Like with Yangyang, they exchanged nods and smiles then Jeno was off on his way.

Renjun held his breath as Jaemin made his way towards him, lips stretched into his usual wide grin and eyes sparkling as they held Renjun’s gaze.

Before Jaemin could open his mouth to speak, Renjun already beat him to it, “I need to talk to you about something.” Renjun internally cringed at how serious he sounded.

Jaemin’s grin faltered for a split second, “Oh, okay. Here?”

“I’d prefer somewhere more... private.” Renjun may look calm on the outside but he was mentally cursing himself at his choice of words.

Jaemin looked at him curiously but didn’t say anything, “Let’s go to our gym.”

Renjun followed Jaemin as he started to walk towards the gym they use for volleyball practice. He was too busy internally scolding himself that he didn’t notice Jaemin slowing down his steps until they were walking side by side. Renjun was only broken out of his reverie when he felt Jaemin’s hand brush his.

Renjun felt his heart stop, risking a glance on the boy beside him. Jaemin was looking straight ahead, a nonchalant expression on his face although Renjun saw his ear turning red.

Another two steps and he felt it again. Longer this time with Jaemin’s pinky finger lingering. Renjun’s heart was beating so fast in his chest he felt as if it would explode any minute. His eyes were focused on the ground, the only thing running on his mind is static noises.

Without thinking about it any further, he waited for Jaemin’s hand to brush against him again and once it did, he turned his hand and grasped it in his. Slowly, he slotted his fingers in the spaces between Jaemin’s hand, feeling the boy beside him stumbling in his steps and face whipping to the side to look at him.

Renjun was holding his breath the whole time, refusing to lift his gaze, and feeling his face heat up at the younger’s gaze. He heard Jaemin took a breath and squeezed his hand, fingers intertwined with each other. On his peripheral view, he saw Jaemin’s lips stretch into a wide grin and before he could stop himself, his lips are already mirroring Jaemin’s.

The walk to their gymnasium was short but Renjun felt as if it was twice as long. He relished in the feeling of Jaemin’s hand in his before he remembered what brought him here in the first place. As much as he didn’t want to, he removed his hand on Jaemin’s and sat on the platform at the side of the gym. Jaemin sat beside him, an arm’s width between them.

Renjun cleared his throat before speaking, “Hey, how was your graduation ceremony?”

“Boring, as expected. Although, Yangyang taking a selca with our school director after getting his certificate was something we weren’t expecting.”

“That’s something I imagine Yangyang would do.” Renjun chuckled, “Congratulations for getting the score you need on the CSATs, by the way. You never told me what university you’re going to attend, though.”

Jaemin perked up at that, “Oh, I’ll be going to Yonsei University.”

“Wait, Yonsei?! You’re going there too?!” Renjun nearly shouted. He was suddenly hit by an overwhelming feeling of happiness that he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“Too? Yonsei offered you a sports scholarship?!” Jaemin’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, they talked to me after our last game in Nationals. It was sudden? And their required score was insanely high I doubt I was going to reach it but for some miracle, I reached it and they phoned me the day after results came.”

Jaemin was looking at him in awe that Renjun wanted to hide, “Wow. Not only are you great in sports but you’re also great in school. What can’t you do, Huang Renjun?”

“Shut up. As if you’re any worse than me when you probably scored higher since you’re not in any some sort of scholarship.” Jaemin just laughed, “So, congratulations to you, I guess. For getting into your dream university.”

Jaemin only gave him a sincere ‘thanks’, his intense eyes looking at Renjun’s that Renjun had to look away before he could do something stupid like poke the other’s eyes out or pull the other into a hug. Renjun suddenly felt nervous all of a sudden. He knows what pushed him to rush to Inhun was the uncertainty of Jaemin still being his (different kind of) friend even after high school. But now that he discovered how the two of them would be attending the same university, he’s suddenly at loss of words.

The uncomfortable silence was broken by Jaemin’s sigh, “So, what really brought you here, Injunnie?” His brows were furrowed, confusion filling his eyes but there was an expectant glint laced in them. “I mean, you’re not just to run to Inhun who’s an hour away from Jungsan just to talk to me about that in person, right?”

Renjun averted his gaze, crumbling under Jaemin’s heavy one and groaned, the beginnings of a blush painting his cheeks, “Stop looking at me like that.”

“What? I’m waiting for an answer here, Injunnie.”

Without meeting Jaemin’s eyes, Renjun whispered under his breath, “What are we, Jaemin?”

Jaemin’s frown only dipped deeper, leaning his face closer to Renjun, “What? I didn’t catch that.”

Renjun groaned and blushed a deep red at their proximity and tried to lean back, “Ya! Are you deaf? I’m asking you what are we? What exactly is this between us?”

“What are we? You mean— _oh_.” Renjun watched as realization dawned upon the pink-haired boy, blushing the same red Renjun was sporting as the boy fell to his thoughts.

Renjun wanted nothing but for the ground to swallow him whole as heavy silence engulfed them again. It was too late to take his words back nor try to give another meaning to it as it was clearly referring to their friends but acts as more than friend’s relationship.

“Renjun, what do you want us to be?”

Renjun nearly choked on his spit at Jaemin’s question. He opened his mouth, but no words came. His mind a jumbled mess of thoughts on what he really wants, only coming up to the conclusion of not wanting to lose whatever they have right now. Not wanting to lose Jaemin. But he doesn’t know how to speak it out, leaving him just staring at Jaemin’s dark brown orbs.

He met Jaemin’s gaze, all careful eyes and hesitating words as Jaemin took over, sensing Renjun’s incapability to speak, “Renjun, I–fuck, I didn’t imagine my... confession to be like this,” Renjun’s eyes widened and he felt his heartbeat rapidly, “But I don't have a choice, do I?”

Jaemin chuckled, “I still remember the first time I saw you three years ago, on your first match against us. I remember you stepping inside the court at the last set, back straight and exuding confidence in your plays. I remember watching you in awe as you play as if you were born to do nothing but to toss the ball in your hands. I remember the feeling of facing you inside the court for the first time."

"The few minutes I was inside stretched so long as I tried to outsmart you. Now, imagine my surprise when Doyoung-hyung told me that you were just like me, a first year. Suddenly, playing is not the only reason why I looked forward to the Interhigh season.”

Renjun was holding his breath while listening to Jaemin’s words. The younger’s gaze switched between meeting Renjun’s eyes and his restless hands.

“Then the year after, we both became regulars. I remember being so excited to see you on the court, knowing that I get to play against you for the whole duration of the match and not just for a few minutes. Playing against you was an exhilarating experience. You were easy to read, yet unpredictable all at the same time. I found myself watching you not just because I have to but rather because I want to.”

Jaemin breathed a deep sigh before continuing, meeting Renjun straight in the eye, “And then I met you, Huang Renjun. I found myself wanting to know who you are outside the court. You outside the court with your blunt and playful yet fond and caring attitude.”

“I had a crush on you when you were just Jungsan High’s setter. But I started to like you when you became Huang Renjun.” Jaemin finished, looking at Renjun as he waited for the other’s response.

Renjun felt lightheaded, Jaemin’s words slowly sinking in as the pounding of his heart came to a slow steady beat, and the feeling of happiness, relief, and fondness washed over him. Until all he could give the boy, for now, was a sweet, sweet smile showing how incredibly fond he was over the boy who made him so happy for the past months.

Jaemin stared at Renjun until the serous expression on his face slowly morphed into his blinding smile. The smile that never failed to make Renjun’s insides flutter all over.

“I... didn’t know you like me that much, Nana.” Renjun chuckled, drunk in the elation he feels like all the uncertainties he felt earlier disappeared.

Jaemin whined, “Injunnie, we were having a moment there.” He pouted but Renjun could see how it was falling, a grin tugging at its seams. “Yeah, I like you so, so much I feel like I’m gonna burst any moment now.”

Renjun blushed and tried to hide from Jaemin’s gaze as he said, “I like you, too. So much that it’s embarrassing.”

Jaemin’s grin was so wide, it was threatening to snap his face in half as he looked at Renjun with so much fondness in his eyes, “And you still haven’t answered my question yet, Nana.”

Jaemin put his hand under his chin and pretended to be deep in thought, “We’re no longer rivals now, right?” Jaemin asked, a smug grin on his face.

Renjun scoffed, not knowing how that connects to their topic, “Of course, we already graduated. What about it?”

“Well, I’d like to assume a new position in your life, Injunnie. Your boyfriend, preferably.”

Renjun blushed and covered his face, groaning, “That was so fucking bad, Na Jaemin, oh my god.”

Jaemin whined but was grinning widely, clearly enjoying the reactions he was getting from the older, “Injunnie, stop ruining the moment! And stop hiding your face, I know you’re blushing.”

Renjun put down his hand, his face a deep red as he groaned, “Oh my god, I’m not letting you be my boyfriend if you’re going to say shit like that.”

Jaemin let out a boisterous laugh, “Okay, maybe that wasn’t my best. I promise I won't say things like that again just please let me be your boy–“

Before Jaemin could continue, Renjun quickly pulled the collar of his uniform and leaned up until their lips met in between. Jaemin let out a surprised noise but slowly closed his eyes, placing one hand on Renjun’s nape to tilt his head to deepen their kiss. His hand played with the soft strands of black hair there.

Jaemin’s lips were chapped yet Renjun feels as if he was on the clouds at how soft they were. Jaemin’s lips tasted faintly of the dried cherry chapstick he probably put hours before. Jaemin’s arm wrapped around Renjun’s waist, pulling the boy closer.

They kiss a few seconds more before Renjun pulled away. He was greeted by the sight of Jaemin’s glazed eyes and rumpled collar. Jaemin’s eyes roamed around Renjun’s face, wetting his lips once he saw Renjun’s reddened lips.

“Did you do that to–“

“–to shut you up, yes,” Renjun interjected, still a little too breathless from their kiss.

Jaemin grinned, “Maybe I won’t stop saying shitty things like that if you’re gonna kiss me every time.”

“I’m going to break up with you, then.” Renjun chuckled, eyes sparkling as he looked up to meet Jaemin’s eyes.

Jaemin pouted and moved his head sideways, “Nope. You can’t do that, Injunnie. I’m not going to let you. You’re officially bound on a contract as my boyfriend now forever.” Jaemin said, dragging the last word.

Renjun just chuckled at his boyfriend’s antics. His heart fluttering all over as he takes in the sight of Jaemin as the light of the sunset outside shone through the windows, reflecting the sparkles on his eyes and tinting his face golden.

Behind Jaemin, he could see the volleyball net still standing in the middle of the gym. He realized how this is the first time the both of them stood at the same side of the court after standing on the opposite sides for the past three years.

Jaemin brought back his attention as he pulled him closer in his arms and leaned to stick their foreheads together, pout turning into a grin as he stole a kiss from Renjun’s lips again. Renjun laughed as he tried to distance himself from the other boy.

“Ya, we haven’t even gone on a first date yet! I know how touchy you are but I never imagined it to be at this extent.”

Jaemin only stuck his tongue out, “I’ll take you on as many dates as you want starting tomorrow. Now let me kiss you again, I’ve waited for this for three years.”

Renjun laughed again but let Jaemin kiss him nonetheless, meeting the pink-haired boy halfway through.

**Author's Note:**

> and that was it!! thank you so much for reading this full blown 15k word fic of just dorky vb boys falling in love with each other ^-^ as always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!!! 
> 
> to my prompter: thank you so much for the wonderful prompt!! i had so much fun incorporating the haikyuu boys' characters to our dreamies. i hope i somehow did your prompt justice (╥﹏╥) 
> 
> to my beta reader: thank you so much for working hard on this 15k monster hssjdjds confession: ur one of my fav writers so im really sorry for being so awkward whenever we talk hhhh
> 
> to the admins, 🦊, 🐰, & 🐣: thank you so much for this fic fest and thank you for being so patient with me T__T congratulations for the success of this fic fest!!! i hope you take a good rest after this and always stay safe~
> 
> that's all thank u so much if you've read until this point ヾ(￣▽￣)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/02JS)   
>  [twt](https://twitter.com/jaemrenjwi)


End file.
